


Tangled!Mao Mao AU Story

by Cupcakes1221



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Dancing and Singing, Manipulation, Narcissism, Parody, Rapunzel Elements, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes1221/pseuds/Cupcakes1221
Summary: So, a post boomed up on a Tumblr on how Shin Mao is like Mother Gothel. A bunch load of Anons input ideas to this AU and I was one of of them who decide to make this. This branches off as an alternative to the "Cobbler Incident" also written on this site. Little more edits to the plot though to match to this plot.The story and plot of it though is only for fun to write, so y'all don't be harsh about it. Also, prepare for such cringe as I don't know how to write.Special thanks to @Hello_Im_not_a_possum on convincing me to write this.Special thanks to the random Anons on the Tumblr blog for inputting ideas on this AU.I hope you guys enjoy it!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue: His Son

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote this cus the first one I have half-assed it. Don't worry. The amount of cringe is still here.

"This is the story of my death...".

A loud smack and a grunt of pain followed with another voice that hinted in annoyance was heard, "Tell it properly!".

"Okay, okay! This is the story of someone else's death, or what they thought was his death. Let's just start in the very beginning".

\---

Once upon a time, there was a group of cats, a clan being precise. A Heroic Clan. The Mao Clan were from generations and generations, and did I say generations, of heroic and vicious warriors. You see that weird book? That's gonna be an important part to the story.

Anyway, they were quite well known for their heroism. Fighting evil monsters, arresting horrid criminals, you name it! Hundreds of stories flow through that consisted of their adventures with a few different details, but the same outcome each time of their great victories. Stories consisting of Maos such as Melon Pope, Sexy Willow, Memelord, and the stalwart feminine feline that extended by seven conjoined names who's nicknamed as "Jojo" You can see that they ain't exactly good on naming each other, but their namesakes though aren't important. What mattered was all their intentions; intentions all structured to one compendium, the Hero Code. Told you that the book was gonna be important. For the Hero Code contains in pages of endless information from all the Maos from past ancestors as well as many more for future descendants. One of them being a single-liter, little male kitten named Mao Mao Mao. The only son of Jojo Mao and her husband, Shin Mao, along with another liter of five older sisters that followed in the footsteps of heroic traditions as they traveled freely along and was rare to home for proof of their own legendary worth like all the Maos before.

The moments when one of his sisters would come in visits to home were considered the best moments to him to have on accounts of their stories; mind-blowing description of scenery and detailed adventuring stories filled the small kitten with excitement and determination to that chance of his own life of heroism that he was more than prepared to go forward for. However, he wasn't prepared for the next moment of his life to change. No one was for it had seemed ridiculous for it to happen, even when explaining it thoroughly, but it was expected when a strict rule had been broken. A rule so strict that the outcome of breaking it so would be a detrimental outcome to this. The rule of no cobbler.

You see, the little kitten had not known this rule at all for he had not even begun an official travel of heroism nor read the first page of the book. However, this was not used as an excuse with that minute of entering his home with a bright smile and tin pan of the forbidden treat, it was already done. He didn't mean to break one of the sacred rules. Cobbler was meant to be a small gift to give when all his sisters have returned home. It was one of those rare times where all five of his sisters would all come into visit as a special occasion would usually prompt them back home. It was the time for the Lantern Festival; a celebration where people would wish for prosperity, fortune, and gratitude with examples of like exchanging small gifts to one another as a show on display of the qualities. The small kitten thought of the cobbler being a perfect gift to exchange with his family, but Shin Mao thought differently to that face and was quick to pull the small boy aside within instant force of the consequences for breaking the rule. For breaking the honor of code, a ritual suicide took in place; typically known as seppuku or the less formal saying harakiri.

His sisters weren't able to speak against it because it was true to the rule that they have to follow and they pushed back with an unexplained force. They can only watch in confusion and terror through all of those small minutes. Thankfully, it was stopped in time by Jojo Mao tackling down her husband who was about to conclude the whole act but not by the time for him to receive in a physical and mental scar. A wonderful evening of joy and laughter turned into blood-curdling screams and sobs.

Others slept away the tension of the night as the little kitten had soon tired himself out from the crying and slept within his mother's arms in a gentle embrace. Shin however was still up for the show of the lanterns, but mostly on self-reflection. He took the chance of being a hero or a father and now was neither of those things. He had regretted what he had dowe as if he didn't. Not from forcing his son to kill himself per say, but for harming his honor because of it. He needed it to be restored, he needed to make it up to his son for the action he had done. To be that supposedly good father, but he couldn't now. Especially within the concept of divorce of his soon to be ex-wife and the fear his son had for him. All he could do was wish upon the lantern for that second chance.

**Light go on and fly.  
**Up above the sky.  
**** **Make my wish come true.  
** **Bring in what once was mine.  
**What once was mine.****

********** **

********** **

_____The lantern he setted to float didn't go up that high as a quick breeze blew it against the window of the bedroom. He sighed as of that ridiculous thought that a wish could help solve the situation while he went down to grabbed it. He then stopped himself as he looked into the bedroom where his wife and son slept at. His son. The silly thought of wishing on a lantern wasn't that much silly anymore as another thought came in; knowing of what he had to do to restore both honor and the relationship with his son._ _ _ _ _

_____Shin Mao broke silently into the bedroom, stole the sleeping child out of his mother's arms and just like that. Gone. The Mao Clan searched and searched desperately, but all they had left to find was the parts of the golden now discarded armory washed into the branches in the strong current river concluding of what had the act before was suppose to accomplish now done. But deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Shin had raised the small boy the way he should have before. With love, kindness, and manipulative lies. He was doing his son a favor by doing this was often what was told to himself. Completely loved and protected by his father, that's what his son always wanted._ _ _ _ _

_____"Why can't I go outside, father?", a curious kitten standing on his tip-toes to look out from the single small window only for Shin to close it shut, "The outside world is a dangerous place", he slowly began, "Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand, Moo Moo?". He had everything he wished for which was a loving father that pays attention, but it still felt empty. Still, it was his father who was a hero and would do such thing as bad so the kitten nodded as he was picked up and tucked into bed with a small kiss on his forehead. Within minutes later, the small kitten would hop out of bed and sneak down the steps of his bedroom and his father's room. He quickly used a stool to reach and open the window to watch the dazzling display of the 'stars' flying carelessly in the night sky._ _ _ _ _

_____The walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year since that day, the Mao Clan and others who heard of the tragic death of innocent kitten released thousands of lanterns into the sky filled with wishes and condolences to honor the youngest Mao._ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 1: Usual Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years pass by ever since that day. Let's see how things have change and what new things will result to more changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did an official chapter after a long of of just being lazy. I have more motivation now since. Hopefully you enjoy!

The sound of rushing water faded as the damp towel hung on the hanger neatly in exchange for fresh clothing from the closet soon closed. Little creaks came from the floorboards of each step taken from as a black-fur male feline went forward towards that one single window. With a quick click and push, he opened it and began to embrace the warm sunlight that seeped in as the scent of fresh air went into his well hidden nose before sighing out; the take of the smell relaxed him so dearly to lay his head onto his arms placed upon the window still. His tail swayed gently side to side within the touch of the fabric of his green cape which matched his enthusiastic emerald shine eyes, looking in awe of this new day. The small tinges of light orange still mixed in the pastel blueness of the sky, it was quite remarkable of the scenery. A breathtaking one at its best like the other the day before with the one day before and before and before and before.

It always was the same thing, isn't it? His father was out again as he was by himself with his repetitive thoughts that corresponded over the many years. It was almost that day again, the one where he'll watch those mysterious lights float through a dark night. Those 'stars' his father called them as and only stars they were, but the feline boy had begged to differ within silence of course. That small retaliation in his mind he couldn't describe well, but it was something that he desired in secret. It was absolutely wrong to think about that, almost within a guilty way of even considering it. He just couldn't help it that feeling of just...

"Yeah, I don't think so. You like it here", eagerly he said to himself in the convincing state he puts himself to vanish away the ideas of rebellion.

Eagerness slowly went to this guilt state. His father is trying so hard to maintain his protection and all he thinks is leaving him behind? To diminish the one who has cared and loved you? He's in this tower with this father for a reason and that is for him to be safe. The outside world is dangerous as his father always said; a deadly and twisted world that he had witnessed of a young, but blurry phase. The small nervous shivers crawled up of his spine as it traveled down to above his waist he quickly clutch on instinct, a gentle feel to the soft fabric of the green sash that helped in covering the reason for this type of life. He knows why, but he also doesn't. Standing still now as his mind blurred on more things he shouldn't be thinking of in the first place. He shook his head in an instant as he quickly brushed it all off and stood back straight.

He backed away from the single window before more thoughts flourished through his conflicted mind. There were chores to finish before his father comes back from his outside trip, it was no time for daddling. The listed tasks had many or so doings to do, but he had perfected all of each within the years of isolation of the cat's life. Always the same.  


\---

"Are you actually serious about this?!", an angry male badger with robotic features(ironically named by said features) questioned, "Like actually serious?! This feels like too far off the line!". The female tanuki near him was at this point well-annoyed by her partner in crime ongoing complaining, more so in the volume of his tone in the place where it would be the worst to yell loudly in considering that they are hiding the bushes near the stairway of the castle. Luckily not many people were roaming around near their section of hiding which proves a bit strange to her, but otherwise it was very helpful on their part of the plan. However, the citizens here tend to appear out of nowhere and highly during times of new people visiting; she needed them to be really careful, especially since she had heard that a festival was taking place tomorrow.

"Oh hush, Badgerclops. We have done this many times before. Why are you questioning my method now?", she asked while her eyes fixed in awe of the scenery of the place, "Because it's a enormous kingdom!", BC states. He was correct on that fact at least. The use of her method to previous worked sufficiently because of the place not exactly being that quite big or populated; they had never done a place this big. The one they considered the biggest was possibly where they went to what was a lively village, but it was now on their last roots of existence. It was said that over the years the village has shrunk because of an incident. She couldn't exactly remember what was said at the moment, but still knew that it was a very tragic event that caused a family to move then soon others moving away as well.

"Tanya, just think about this. Do you even remember the times where I almost got beheaded?", a hard shiver went through him as the memory of a crime before that seeped into his mind but the tanuki just rolled her eyes, "That was because we didn't know the place too well and mostly the fact that you gave me the wrong info. Check your citations first before putting it into a fact".

She then looked back to the still questioning cyborg badger, "I checked in every small detail this time. Besides that, we extended our professions to those two who also knows the spaces of this place for the extra reassurance", she gestured to a male fox and a male racoon that held onto a giant bag labeled as 'treasures', as the new duo started walking up the stairs to reach the gateway of the castle. BC's single eye looked over to the two initiating the start of the plan, "I'm still not sure on why you decided to hire those two along. Didn't they state that they are scammers?". "Yeah, but they know the ins and outs of this place well", she exits out carefully from the bush, "Come on. We need to get up to the East side and get the loot. Perhaps enough where we don't have to bounty you this time".

"Finally a day where my life isn't in danger", BC remarked sarcastically following out, "That still doesn't solve the amount of risk here, Tanisa!". She flinched at that small extension of her name and only responded with a small glare before they both scurry off to where they needed to be. It was very difficult but that comes in the term.

"High risk, high rewards"


End file.
